


Decorations

by itbeajen



Series: 2018 Winter Festivities [1]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Winter, decorations, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 05:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: The moment winter hits, the holiday decorations comes out and the festivities begin!





	Decorations

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Magi or any characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Magi is the property of Shinobu Ohtaka.

Waking up every morning to the smell of fresh air and refreshing breath of pine trees was always the best part of winter. The corners of his lips tugged upwards as he took in a deep breath of the nostalgic scent. It always reminded him of the sweetness of the holiday season, and how much happiness and joy filled the air regardless of where he went. Muu was careful as he slowly slid out of bed. Your resting figure was still sound asleep. The gentle steady breathing was a clear indication that you weren’t disrupted at all, and he couldn’t help but want to gently smooth out your stray strands of hair. But he refrained himself from doing so, after all, he had more important things to handle.

After his usual morning routine of waking up and making his rounds throughout the house, he found himself enchanted with the way the sunlight would filter through the curtain as he pulled them back. Rays of sunlight would dance across the floor, adding warmth to the bare wooden planks. He couldn’t help but stand there, basking in it as he felt the chill in his body slowly dissipate into a nice gentle warmth. It was almost as though the sunlight was draping a blanket over his shoulders and slipping warm fuzzy socks over his toes. It was just too nice to move away. 

But upon glancing at the undecorate pine tree sitting at the corner of his room, he couldn’t help but smile at the thought of decorating it together with you. Of course, he’d have to set it up first. He immediately got to work sprucing the branches, spreading them apart enough so that decorations could sit on their branches and display the full brightness of their shine, or sparkle dazzlingly when rays of light touch upon their glitter. A smile tugged at Muu’s lips the entire time as he continued to work on fluffing out the soon-to-be Christmas tree. Little did he know that the entire time he was working, he subconsciously began humming along to some winter tunes. 

His humming stopped almost as abruptly as it began as soon as he heard the soft whisper of your voice singing along to them. Your voice echoed through the hallways, but gradually became clearer as you approached the living room. There’s a worn out cardboard box in your hands labeled with several different colored sharpies all insinuating that the box has been reused countless of times for various purposes. But the bright white sheet of printer paper duct taped onto the side has “CHRISTMAS DECORATIONS” written in bright red and green sharpie, in hopes to clearly indicate what the contents are. 

“You know, you could have asked me for help,” Muu chuckled. The cardboard box was far too big for you to carry on your own, but you managed anyways. A small smile is evident as you stifled a laughter, but in the end the giggles escaped and you answered, “I thought I could handle it.”

“You do that every year,” Muu answered amiably. He walked over and easily took the box out of your hands. In his arms, it looked small, almost as though it didn’t just cover your entire torso. You teasingly pouted at him and fondly shook your head. 

“Whatever, Muu.” You playfully rolled your eyes before making your way towards the kitchen and smiled, “Pancakes?”

“With eggs and bacon?”

“Sausage, no bacon in the fridge. You want hashbrowns too?” you asked as you checked the fridge for all the ingredients. He nodded and smiled, “Of course.”

There was a pause of silence as you began cooking breakfast, and he began decorating the tree with strings of light and garlands. You peaked over the kitchen island counter and teased, “Leave some for me!”

“Well, I’m not short enough to reach the bottom-”

“Hey!”

Laughter rang through the air and you fondly shook your head as you resumed cooking. Muu glanced over, a wide smile on his lips as he resumed his Christmas decorations and humming along to the jolly tunes of the holiday season. 

As the aroma of freshly cooked eggs and sausage with the sweet hints of pancakes and coffee wafting in the air, it all mixed with the refreshing scent of the pine tree, hinting at yet another holiday season starting. Muu took in another deep breath as he slowly began adorning the Christmas tree with its decorations, and bringing it to its full glory. The smile on his face wouldn’t drop even if you asked him to stop. After all, it was always a great way to start off the month by setting up for the rest of the holiday season. All in hopes for happiness and joy to carry through the rest of the days in the last month of this eventful year.


End file.
